bzp_mafiafandomcom-20200215-history
Bionicle Mafia III: By the Numbers/Introduction
BZ-Metru was over populated; there was simply no way to deny it anymore. When you were lucky if you got to cling to the outside of a bus for transportation to work, something had to be done. So twenty-one of BZ-Metru’s citizens were booted out by the Turaga of the city, and three days later, the Turaga himself was booted after losing an impromptu election. As the Turaga hobbled into the new Village built by the other outlaws, he read a sign: WELCOME TO THE VILLAGE 23512315135 2015 2085 2291212175 It briefly lit his head that it was strange to use numbers to spell out words, but it was soon vanquished as the other outlaws all joined around him in welcome. It was that night, the first night of the official “Village” that the first one disappeared. The Matoran known to some as iBrow, others as Gavroche, and to others as different identities entirely had vanished out of thin air. All that could be reported was the Detective’s missing monocle, a blu-ray player missing from the city graveyard (located nearby), and a series of notes left by iBrow. Needless to say, half of the Village burst into tears at what iBrow had left behind, and everyone else (except one crazy Toa of Fire) shook in their boots with fear. NOTE 1 Welcome to my game! I’m so glad you could all join me… some of you for the rest of your soon to be gloriously short lives! Haha! You see, I have heard of several Villages being threatened by super secret Mafia groups and the like. I did some research, and it turns out that – wait for it – I actually resurrected all of you from these past Villages using my mind! Anyway, now that I’ve tortured you with the information that you’re actually already dead, go look for Note #2. NOTE 4 So now that I’ve explained the concept of the numbers assigned to each of you (the official list, and then my list, haha), I will move onto explaining each of your roles more clearly. Five of you have been selected as being part of the “Dark Hunters” organization – your job is to kill as many of these other folk as possible. Detective, Medic, Turaga, Matoran – your job is to kill all five of these guys off before they do so. There’s also a wild card I put into play – he’s a rather crazy Toa of Fire, and for safety reasons I’ve forced all memories of whom this Toa of Fire is from your minds. Onto Note #5! NOTE 3 Perhaps memories are beginning to trickle through the molasses inside your brains from the resurrection (Red Star, folks! Google it), and if so, I suppose I should explain that I will not make things so easy for you. You see, it’s so easy (almost too easy, don’t you think?) to accuse someone when you have a name and a face. But if you just have a number, it becomes even more challenging – and more fun for me! So I’ll be giving you all a set of numbers to go by, but nobody will know the numbers of anyone else. Except the Mafia – the Mafia will know each other’s numbers, but not each other’s names. Tricky tricky! Now go look for Note #4! NOTE 5 I hope you found Note #2, because if you didn’t (and trust me, I made it really really really hard to find, just because I love you guys so much) you won’t have any idea what I’m talking about here. So I figured you’d have some questions regarding the numbers, specifically you Mafia folk. Well, then again, I wrote Note #2 specifically to address all of your questions. So go find Note #2, because I know you are really lazy and stopped looking for it ages ago. You can’t escape, some of you will die, and maybe a few of you will live. Now, you already know (thanks to Note #2) about how our friendly neighborhood Pyro will be working each round, but what about the Dark Hunters? Well, those lovable folk will receive a suspect list each day – or rather, they’ll be a part of one. I might send one, two, or maybe all five to the grave in a single day! But remember: these suspect lists will include ONLY THEIR Now that you know how the Days work, what about the nights? With everything being by the numbers, how do you know who is who? Well, don’t you worry, you lovable folks! I will be giving you a number soon enough. And I love Blue’s Clues, so there will be lots (read: almost none) of clues in each of the assuredly spectacular scenes! Now go read Note #2. Category:Bionicle Mafia III: By the Numbers Category:Introduction